


Rewards

by disownedbytime



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disownedbytime/pseuds/disownedbytime
Summary: After the Fairy Gala rewards are expected.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Rewards

Leona lied face down on his bed, tired but content at the same time; the fairy gala had been a success: they changed the stone and stabilized the weather again. There were a few surprises but nothing they couldn’t resolve. It was true he originally didn’t want to participate, and the training had been hell, but after all is said and done, he had enjoyed the attention.

“Why are you smiling for?” The question came from Vil Schoenheit who lied next to him. After getting only a grumble as a reply, Vil sat down, using his left hand to bring the sheet to cover his chest and his right hand to caress the lion’s backside.

Leona growled. “Didn’t you have enough?” He asked and moved away so Vil could not reach him.

The model sneered. “What? Are you still thinking about that? Come on, Leona, it was necessary.” Vil knelt down next to the other, letting go of the sheet and revealing his naked torso in the process.

Leona raised an eyebrow. “Necessary, you say? You were enjoying yourself too much.”

Vil playfully reached to try to touch Leona’s backside again, but he swatted his hands away. “Maybe I was, but I’m not lying either. To reach peak beauty and perfection people need sacrifices and tough love. If we wanted to succeed, you three needed proper guidance. I only did what was necessary.”

“You call that tough love?” Leona sat up. He was completely naked and, unlike Vil, he wasn’t underneath the sheets, so once he sat up, his whole body was exposed.

Vil eyed him hungrily. “Yes, I was showing you my tough love because I knew it’d work. And it did. You should be thanking me.” He shook his head, trying to regain composure.

Leona didn’t miss the stare, so he grinned and moved his hips forwards to expose more his member. “Even though you showed the same though love to those Scarabia brats?”

“I couldn’t show preferences, not in front of Mr. Crewel anyway.” He used his fingers to comb his hair, trying not to stare at the figure in front of him. “I should be going now.”

When Vil tried to stand up, Leona grabbed him by his arm. “So soon?” He asked locking their eyes.

Vil frowned. “You know I can’t stay here, it’d show poorly on my image as a dorm leader to not sleep at my own dormitory. And I don’t want people to spread rumours, those could ruin my image as a model. It’s only easy to come here without being noticed because of Jack and Ruggie, we should be grateful for that. Besides tomorrow I need to–”

Leona interrupted him, pulling him by his arm forcibly. “Don’t talk about other men when you’re in that state.” Vil rolled his eyes. “And I didn’t say you have to spend the night, but it’s early, we can still play more.”

Leona was always lazy and exhausted, but when it came to their night activities he never had enough; it seemed like he saved all his stamina for that moment. Not like Vil complained –too much–, it was a great way to exercise after all. He could enjoy himself while training his body, and lately his endurance had improved a lot. Of course, most times his body ached for hours after that.

He let himself be pulled into the bed again. “Only once, I need to wake up early tomorrow. And I don’t want to be on top again, you just lie down while I do all the work, my thighs are already sore from before.” He crossed his arms, a frown framing his beautiful face.

Leona smirked. “Don’t worry, your majesty, I’ll take the reins this time, if you let me. It’s my way of thanking you since it was your guidance and tough love what made us succeed today.” His exaggerated words weren’t missed by Vil, but he decided to ignore it. Leona led Vil to lie face down on the bed, placing his head on one of the pillows.

Vil raised an eyebrow. “Okay, I accept, but like I said, only onc– ahhh!” 

His words were cut off by Leona inserting a finger inside him. He used the semen that was still dripping out of him as lube to massage his insides. Vil supported himself with his forearms, and suppressing a moan, he turned to glare at the man behind him.

“Don’t complain now.” Leona’s voice was deep. He knelt next to Vil and –in a swift movement– he grabbed Vil’s chin forcefully with his free hand. “And let me hear your voice.” It wasn’t a question or a request, it was an order. Sometimes Leona became quite commanding during sex, and Vil –secretly– loved it.

As soon as he inserted another finger Vil let his voice be heard. Sometimes he’d try to argue against his orders –out of principle more than anything– and usually it dragged everything for longer, but tonight he just wanted to keep going. He still tried to modulate his voice at a low volume in fear someone else would hear him, but loud enough to satisfy Leona.

“That’s better.” Leona hummed. By now he had three fingers working on Vil, so he placed his left hand on Vil’s upper back and shifted his weight so Vil wouldn’t struggle much. A couple of minutes later when he noticed the model was lost in pleasure, he removed his fingers. As soon as he saw the other noticing the absence of his fingers inside him, he raised his hand and struck Vil’s right asscheek.

“!” Vil gave a muffled yelp before shooting a glare at Leona. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

Leona gave two slaps more to Vil’s buttocks, one to his right and one to his left. “What do you mean?”

“Leona, stop that!” Vil tried to stand up but was stopped by Leona’s grip on him.

_Three smacks more, left, left, right._

Leona hummed. “Is this too much for his majesty? I’m just showing you my tough love too, it’s only fair.”

Vil was gonna snap back a reply but his words were cut short when Leona grabbed his hips and raised them in the air, exposing his ass completely. His face was again pushed into the pillow.

This time, instead of smacking him again, Leona grabbed his dick and gave it a tug. Vil stifled a moan.

“I told you I wanted to hear you.” Leona said, spanking him twice more.

Vil lifted his face from the pillow. “Is this your revenge?” He was panting slightly.

“Revenge?” Leona grinned. “Don’t speak nonsense, like I said I’m showing you my love, shouldn’t you be thankful?” He slowly stroke the model’s dick again. “Hmm, you already gave me my reward from doing well at the gala, now it’s my turn to give you yours, teacher.”

Leona proceeded to reinsert two of his fingers inside Vil’s ass while he tugged on his dick with his other hand, occasionally spanking him once or twice. Vil was panting heavily but he chose to stifle his voice, now he didn’t want to give Leona what he wanted.

“Hmm awfully quiet, aren’t you? Should I stop?” Leona stopped what he was doing, leaving Vil with his ass in the air.

Vil mumbled something with face hidden in the pillow.

“Speak up.” The short order came accompanied by a slap to the centre of Vil’s buttocks.

Vil gave out a cry, and without turning around he spoke. “I– I said, don’t stop.”

“Hmm, is that so? Why don’t you ask me nicely?” Leona grinned, placing his hand on Vil’s back.

“... Please...” Vil’s voice was barely audible, but he tried to make it as clear as possible.

“Please, what? And look at me when you speak.” Leona spoke with a grin still on his face. The sight of Vil begging was one of his favorites.

Vil turned to look at the lion, his face red from both embarrassment and anger. “P-please continue fucking me, Leona.”

“What else?”

“I want your dick inside me, to feel how you fuck me slowly and hard, I-I want you to cum in me and make a mess of me, and I want you to touch me and make me cum too.” This wasn’t the first time Leona had made him beg, so he knew what the other wanted to hear. It hurt his pride, but he also wasn’t going to miss his opportunity because of that.

“What about the spanking, do you want it too?” Leona ran his finger alongside Vil’s round asscheeks, which by now were slightly red.

Vil hesitated and looked away. “Y-yes, that too. ...Please spank me more, Leona.”

Leona roared. “Alright, if you insist I’ll reward you.” As soon as he finished talking he began his attack.

He stuck his fangs on Vil’s shoulder, eliciting a cry from the model. His left hand worked on his dick, while his right hand spanked his ass. He alternated between asscheeks, making sure both got the same attention. Vil panted and moaned loudly, which made Leona more excited. Without stopping the spanking, he went to work in the model’s butthole again; but it was a short lived moment as he didn’t waste time and inserted his cock inside him promptly.

Vil cried out but after the initial pain, he felt the pleasure flow through his body. “Don’t– ah, s-stop.”

Leona used his free hand to grab Vil by his hair, forcing him to raise his head, making him get closer to him.

_Smack, smack, smack_

“Is this good, teacher Vil?” His voice was deep and low.

_Smack, smack_

“Are you enjoying it?” He whispered in his ear, making the other shudder. Leona stuck once again his fangs on Vil’s flesh.

“Y-yes, ah, please... more...” Vil’s voice was loud, not worrying about modulating it anymore.

“It doesn’t sound like you want it.” Leona teased, pausing his thrusts. He used this moment to admire Vil’s body. His ass was in full view, bright red with a few darker spots, it’d definitely scar for some days. His usually perfect hair was all tangled and in disarray. His pale skin had a few bites and scratches, not all of them from tonight. His usual proper face was corrupted by lust, mouth hanging open incapable of making a coherent sentence. Leona loved this sight.    
  


“I- I do!” He panted. “I want you to touch me,” more panting, “to fuck me harder now... please.”

Leona smirked and began thrusting his hips again; he gave one last, loud swat to Vil’s ass and then moved his hand to play with his nipples, eliciting more gasps and moans from the model. The prince let go of the grip on Vil’s hair too, making room for him to rest on all fours and feel a light relief from the pressure in his head.

Leona grabbed his face and turned it around to kiss him. Vil used to be hesitant when they kissed; he felt it was too intimate. Sure, they only kissed while having sex, so a kiss being ‘ _intimate_ ’ was a weird thought; but their relationship had started as only sex, so the notion of it being ‘ _more_ ’ made him hesitate. Nowadays the line between an only sex relationship and an actual relationship had blurred, so he didn’t mind it much –especially since Leona was the opposite of him and loved kissing, and marking, him all the time.

The prince noticed Vil was close to his limit, so he grabbed his dick once more and gave it fast strokes, matching the rhythm of his own thrusts. Minutes later Vil came right on Leona’s hands. He was still stuck to the other’s lower body, but he let himself collapse on the bed, breathing heavily.

“We’re not done yet.” Leona spoke a few moments later, and without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Vil by his waist and turned him around. Leona sat down on the bed and made him sit on his lap, facing him.

“Wait–” Vil returned to his senses just to see Leona enter him again. Using his hands to hold Vil by his waist, he began thrusting again.

“You’re so– so impatient.” Vil complained. He placed his hands on Leona’s shoulders to stabilize himself. “So spoiled.” Then his knees on either side of Leona’s hips. “And so lazy.” He knew that by now Leona wasn’t going to do much, just lead Vil into the rhythm he wanted.

_Smack, smack._

Leona used his left hand to swat Vil’s buttocks once more. “Say that again.” He smirked into the other’s neck, and –after Vil let out a faint moan– he placed his right hand on the other’s head and pushed him towards himself, closing the distance between their lips. The kiss was sloppy and wet but also full of desire.

“L-Leona...” Vil panted into the other’s lips. “More, ah, more...”

They kissed again, deep kisses full of lust and longing. Vil kept thrusting himself into Leona’s dick to the pace the prince dictated while Leona kept spanking his ass.

* * *

  
Both boys lied down on the bed, Vil on top of Leona. They didn’t speak nor did anything else, they just rested after their long session. 

Leona cupped the model’s face and gave him a kiss, which was quickly reciprocated.“Don’t you have to leave soon?” He asked after the short kiss.

“Be quiet.” Vil placed his head on Leona’s shoulder. “I’m too tired.”

“Was that too much for top model Vil Schoenheit?” The prince asked with a smirk on his lips.

Vil raised his head to glare at Leona. “I seem to remember I told you I didn’t want to be on top! My thighs are too sore!” He complained and lowered his head again.

“My bad.” Leona apologized without really meaning it. “How is your ass?” He asked and caressed Vil’s round buttocks.

Vil sighed. “I guess it’s going to be sore for a few days too, you can see it better from there.”

They stayed quiet for some minutes before the model spoke again. “Let’s do this again.”

Leona raised an eyebrow. “I definitely hope we’ll keep doing this.”

“No, I mean, sure, but I was talking about the spanking.” Vil smiled and looked into Leona’s eyes while he spoke. “But not just me, I want to do it to you too.”

Leona rolled his eyes. “You already did it.”

“But not like this, and,” Vil looked away while he played with his hair, “it was really good, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it as much as I did.”

Leona sighed and pushed Vil towards his own chest. “We’ll see next time. So, are you staying?”

“Yes, it’s too annoying to go back now.” Vil snuggled on the prince’s chest, his voice seemingly tired. “I’ll just have to wake up earlier than I expected, and I’ll have Rook explain if–” he stopped mid-sentence to look down at the member pressed into his own and then glared at Leona. “Leona, are you serious? We just finished, why–”

“I can’t help it looking at you like this.” He sat down while cradling Vil. “You’re staying, right?”

Vil’s pupils dilated. “Are you serious? But– ahh!” He half yelled in annoyance. “You’re too spoiled. Alright, but,” he spoke, kneeling down on the bed and grabbing the lion’s shoulders. “I won’t be on top!”

Leona smirked. He grabbed Vil by his shoulders and pushed him down. “As you wish, teacher. Raise your voice and I’ll just keep rewarding you.” Not wasting time the lion began his attack again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proofread, sorry!


End file.
